


Winter Wonderland

by Moose_Sass (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moose_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had been dating for just over two months and they had yet to actually kiss. Thankfully Kuroo had given him an idea and now he had a solution to his problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> so really I got this idea and then just wanted to see a flustered suga so....enjoy

"When can I come over Kou-chan? I still need to give you your presents, it’s almost Christmas you know~” Oikawa’s sing-song voice vibrated through the phone.

Suga currently stood in the middle of the mall struggling to hear Oikawa and not bump into anyone while getting to a quieter corner. It seemed as if everyone had made it to the mall the last Saturday before Christmas and Suga had little hope of finding silence.

“How’s the 23rd work? It’s the Wednesday I think, do you work?” Suga shuffled into a relatively quiet corner and put the bags he had been carrying on the ground.

“Yeah, but I’m off by one so I could come by anytime after that, if that works.”

“Sounds good! I should be around all day so you can come over whenever you’re done.”

“Perfect, see you then!” Suga was too slow to reply and his goodbye was met with the dial tone. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and picked up his bags again. Now to get the rest of Oikawa’s Christmas present.

—

The first half of the week pasted quickly and before Suga knew it, it was Wesnesday and his boyfriend was on his doorstep dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater and santa hat.

He opened the door and was met with a quick kiss on the cheek as Oikawa walked past him into the living room area. Suga smiled.

They had been dating for just over two months and they had yet to actually kiss. Suga knew the main reason was that Oikawa was just going slow with him, since had never actually been in a relationship before, but now Suga was just getting impatient. Thankfully Kuroo had given him an idea and now he had a solution to his problem.

“Come on Kou-chan~ I want to see what you got me!” Suga was shaken from his thoughts and made his way to the kitchen to grab Oikawa’s gifts before joining him in the living room.

“Okay, but you’re going last. You have to be patient,” Suga teased taking a seat on the couch to face his boyfriend. Oikawa huffed but handed over Suga’s present anyways.

It looked simple enough, just a bag with tissue paper covering the top. The first thing Suga found at the top was four bags of his favourite candies, each a different type.

“Sugar,” Oikawa grinned as he stressed Suga’s name to make the joke.

When Suga saw what was next his face flushed and he muttered an “oh my god”. He could hear Oikawa snickering and knew he was pleased with the reaction it got. Suga lifted a plain black skirt out of the bag and laid it down on the couch beside him. It looked like it would end just above his knees.

“Will you wear it? I thought it would look pretty on you.”

He could tell Oikawa was being serious which only made him blush harder. “Of course I will, thanks.”

“Wait there’s more!” Oikawa announced as Suga reached to grab Oikawa’s presents. “Keep going,” he added.

Suga took out a slip of paper he found at the bottom of the bag and looked at Oikawa questioningly. “What is it?”

“Tickets to that art exhibit you wanted to go see. We have a date next Tuesday, when you get back.”

Suga launched himself at Oikawa and threw his arms around him in a hug. “Thank you so much, oh my god. How did you get tickets Ithought they were sold out?!”

Oikawa returned the hug and laughed. “I’ve got my sources, babe.”  

“Is it my turn now?”

“Yeah,” Suga said sitting back and handing Oikawa his presents. He unwrapped the smaller box first. Oikawa looked up at Suga and laughed. In his hands he was holding a box of hand warmers, the kind that you activated and then stuck in your gloves.

“You’re always cold, Tooru. Now you don’t have to steal my heat or at least you’ll be warm when I’m not there to hold them,” Suga said. Oikawa blushed at the last part and reached for his next present.

Under all the wrapping was a white box that gave away no clues as to what was inside. From it Oikawa pulled a knitted light blue scarf, immediately he wrapped it around his neck twice.

“I knew it would match your eyes.” Oikawa moved to give Suga a hug. “Thank-”

“Wait, I still have something left too but you have to close your eyes okay?”

“Ooo a surprise I love it,” Oikawa said sitting back on the couch again and closing his eyes.

Suga took a deep breath and leaned forward until he was face to face with Oikawa. He took a second to take in his boyfriends face and just how peaceful he looked while waiting for what was to come.

Then Suga leaned in more until their lips were touching. He felt Oikawa tense up, obviously not expecting the kiss. His eyes were open when Suga drew back and there was a smile on his face.

“Wait that was your first kiss right?” Suga’s blush was enough of a response.

“I think that was the best gift I’ve ever gotten Suga,” Oikawa teased.

Suga buried his face in the crook of his arm. He was blushing again. “Shut up.” 


End file.
